


How to Tame Naughty Cats

by Hachimomo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alisa Haiba the Ex, Getting to Know Each Other, Jealous Kuroo on the third chapter, Kuroo Tetsurou is Jealous, Kuroo and Meian are Awkward at Love, M/M, Meian Shuugo is Madly in Love Already, Miwa/Alisa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26731366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hachimomo/pseuds/Hachimomo
Summary: Thanks to Airy and the whole essay about "Shuugo Meian being more hot than we give credits for", I decided to write this. Also, a big thanks to Char and Pixie (angel; Pixie must be one to not whine about my HQ rants lmao).I hope that everyone reading this have the fun I had while writing. And YAY TO MEIKUROO!!
Relationships: Haiba Alisa/Kageyama Miwa, Inunaki Shion/Adriah Thomas, Meian Shuugo/Kuroo Tetsurou, Mention of Miya Atsumu/Hinata Shoyou
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18
Collections: HQ Thirstmas 2020





	1. 1st Tame

Shuugo woke up, thoughts scattered in his brain. He could hear a loud ruckus caused by Kuroo in his kitchen. Which caused him to remember what happened last night. 

_[Have I gone crazy last night? To wind up in bed with one of Hinata's friends? I must be.]_

It had been some time since he'd had one-night stands. _[Too problematic when the women and men I was seeing back then got attached to something they shouldn't have]._ That was what had made him stop with that. 

Still... Kuroo Tetsurou 'bothered' (better yet, seduced) Meian til he gave in to the lust. He was pent-up, after all. The way that naughty kitty provoked him was enough to mess with his restraint.

_[Maybe I also wanted to fuck him that bad, huh? Maybe just to feel someone else's warmth?]_

In the end, Shuugo decided to blame the booze he'd had at MSBY-Adlers drinking party. Atsumu and Shoyou had had the very dumb idea to acquaint him with that kitty. And he hated how that kitty was a naughty one. He'd been tempted ever since he laid eyes on Tetsurou.

_[Damn me and my type.]_

Defeated, he sighed at the thought of the big disaster happening in his kitchen. Not that he was a clean freak like Kiyoomi, but he liked to keep his things tidy. Especially when he had a specific place for everything.

Shuugo grabbed the first pair of underwear he saw and put them on. Not that it was hard to choose, with only black underwear, but the color was the best for him. It was what Alisa had told him one and a half years before their breakup.

_[We didn't have time for each other but her sense of style was great, after all.]_

In the mirror he had hanging in his room, Shuugo saw his hair in disarray and on his skin, the bite marks and scratches from last night. Even though he sighed, he didn't think of them as bothersome.

He tried to style his hair but it continued to stick out in every possible way which made Shuugo give up. He left his bed hair alone and went to the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Kuroo was browsing through the kitchenware. He wanted to make coffee first, it was always the thing he made well even when he wasn't at home.

He soon found some powder and sugar, but couldn't find a large pan to make pancakes in, or even bordo syrup.

_[What does this guy eat in the morning? Cuz I don't see anything to my liking for breakfast. Hmm… Scrambled eggs, miso soup and rice should do. Any Japanese person would at least eat this… Right?]_

And so, Kuroo played around in the kitchen. Not that he was bad at cooking, ever since he lived alone. But the clanging of pans, utensils and whatever metallic objects he could find, was a terrible symphony to wake up to after drinking til 6am.

_\- Hey, what are you doing? And why are you upsetting my kitchen? It sounds like it's crying._

_\- Mhmm… Making food? And "your kitchen is crying"? Are you really Sakusa-kun?_

Kuroo laughed hard while Shuugo scoffed at the last comment, but he came closer to see what Tetsurou was making. The aroma coming from the miso soup made his stomach growl louder to the hunger he was ignoring.

\- Oya, oya, oya? _Seems like your stomach is more honest than you are, M-e-i-a-n-s-a-n._

_\- And you need more than that to taunt me, kiddo._

_\- That's rich coming from you, Meian-san. Since you're bearing my bites and scratches, and never thought of hiding them or something._

\- Too bothersome. Also… it's hot and this is my house, I can walk naked around my house if I want to.

This comment coming so naturally from Shuugo's mouth made Kuroo choke on his food to the point his companion rushed to his side with a glass of water, worried.

_\- Hey, you okay?! Don't die right now, please._

_\- Because it'll be bothersome, Meian-san?_

Once he was sure that Kuroo was okay, Meian sat down again. He thought a bit about what had just happened and snickered. He couldn't believe that this 'bad kitty' had actually gotten flustered by the idea of him walking around naked.

_[Cute…_

_Wait, "cute?" Who?!]_

This time Meian was the one having a coughing fit. He raised his hand and waved to Kuroo, sitting on the other side of the table, to signal that he was okay. 

_\- It's nothing, don't worry. I'm fine, see?_

_\- Sure, but drink some water too. Here._

When was the last time Shuugo thought of someone as "cute?" He'd truly forgotten.

_[This guy… Will cause trouble for me if I said that right now. Better just shut my brain up]._

He looked at Kuroo. He was lost in thought, but his eyes were focused on the black haired man in front of him.

_[...His slender figure is sexy-- FUCK!! Give me a break, I don't need this kind of relationship.]_

Shooing away these dangerous thoughts, he changed the subject to something else.

_\- So… What are you going to say to your friend? I think it's Kenma, right? It won't be bothersome?_

_\- Oh, you know Kenma?_

\- Somewhat, yeah? Because Hinata-kun talked about this friend from his high school days, the one that helped him to go to Brazil.

\- Oh, I see. Anyway… It will be bothersome for your teammates and my friends, but… It's not that you and I owe them an explanation about our lives. Don't you think so?

\- True… Not that I'll give them an explanation.

\- And it's not like this will happen again, anyway. Right?

\- Mhmm… Yeah, you bet. Oh, this miso soup is great! Thanks, I really needed something warm just like this. 

\- Really?! I'm glad, then.

\- Oh? Seems like my comment made you happy. And I like this smile you just made more than the one you were making at the party.

Kuroo's OS crashed.


	2. 2nd Tame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to Pixie, for helping me so much <3  
> About this chapter, I spiced up things quite a bit but I'm still learning the "ways of smut". I also had fun writing, but Shuugo... You're killing me (lol).  
> Without further ado: please enjoy! Any questions, feel free to head to my twitter @/PandoraInHQland 
> 
> See ya~

[ _Wha-! What in God's name was that?! Since when did a compliment over food make me blush?? ARGH, DAMNNIT MEIAN!!]._

Yeah, Kuroo Tetsurou blushed. Over comments on his food. Because of Meian-- WAIT!! No, he wasn't going to admit the last part. [ _Nuh-uh. No. Freaking. Way]._

On the other hand, Shuugo Meian was amused by the little show of Kuroo struggling to keep a poker face. If he thought this guy was cute before, he was sure of it now.

[ _Really cute. Or should I say refreshingly cute?]_

_– Say, don't you have to work? Can your legs and body sustain you properly today? [After all we did?]_

_– Wha-!! You're doing this on purpose, right? [Tch, this will get worse. For me. Better shrug it off like always]_.

– Maybe, yeah. _[I should stop, but the way he acts makes me want to tease him more]_.

Firstly, Tetsurou scoffed at the idea that he had made food for his beloved. Secondly, he became grumpy because he was obviously falling for a natural charmer. Even though he swore he would never get hurt by love again like in the past. 

– _Say._

_– Mhm?_

_– Wanna do this again?_

– _You still drunk, old man?_

_– Mhmm… I don't think so? And I'm not that old, thanks._

_– Then, why?!_

_– Because I liked it?_

_– Just that??_

– _Yeah??_

_– You must be kidding me._

_– Mhmm… no?_

_– You're a brat._

_– Mhmm… probably, yes_.

Kuroo sighed, clearly defeated by Meian's 'never back down attitude,' which exuded from him. That damn confidence too. And at Kuroo's disgust, he quite liked that.

[ _Whatever. Just do whatever you want, Tetsurou, and it will be fine. Play, flirt, have sex if you want to, and don't be fooled by love again._ ]

– _Sure. Conditions?_

_– Hmm… As long as you have time to come by, I'm fine with us meeting every Friday night. What do you think?_

– _...Fine by me too._

_– Good. It's a deal then, kiddo._

_– Oi, call me by my name, "old man"._

_– Only if you say my name first, "kitty"._

Shuugo grinned at Kuroo. [Let's make each other's weekends fun, as sex buddies]. It was something they both agreed on in silence. Their mutual interest getting the best of them too. Was it a decision made in a spur of the moment? Sure, but they didn't care.

– _...Hey._

 _– Hmmm_?

– _Wanna do it again?_

_– "Ah, to be young again~"_

_– Weren't you the one saying just now that you aren't old?_

_– I want you to convince me. Or have you become a scaredy cat just now?_

To that, Tetsurou clicked his tongue upon seeing the smug expression on Shuugo's face. [ _Damn old man. Who do you think you're talking to?]_ "I will make you regret saying that so bad" was what he wanted to say, but what he said was the exact opposite.

– _Can't, old man. I really wanted to stay and make you beg for more, but I can't. Need to prepare my schedule for next week at home._

_– Yeah, same. I mean… I should've gone jogging today but I slept til the afternoon, with you._

_– Hmm, I see… [Now I get why your body is so damn hot even though you're almost 30…] You go to the gym, too?_

_– Oh? Interested in this "old man" that much, huh?_

_– Nyahahaha!! You wish._

_– Yeah, I wish. I also wish you would consider the idea of being called "Tomato-kun". I'm not even close to you and I can see your ears and neck glowing red._

Kuroo quickly turned towards Shuugo, covering his ears whilst glaring at him. 

_[Tch, why do I feel like I'm being preyed on by an experienced wolf? Better yet, a 29 year old experienced black jackal]._

⟩⟩⟩⟩⟩⟩⟩⟩⟩⟩

Sex isn't the only thing they have in order to connect with each other now. Both Shuugo and Kuroo Tetsurou were happy in each other's company; they laughed, talked about nothing, about the things they loved, volleyball. They were having fun with each other's presence. 

And despite the little time they'd had together since their first time, they'd really got to know each other. It was clear that they are very compatible, both in and out the bedroom. S

Somelittle but easily noticeable changes had occurred. Even Shion and Adriah, who were not usually nosey enough to meddle in someone's personal life, had noticed. 

– _Shuugo-san. You got a lover, right?_

_– Shion-san, you didn't need to be this blunt…_

_– Shush, Adriah. Everyone is curious about how much Meian is smiling lately. So, Shuugo-san… You really got a lover?_

– _Lover, huh… No, I just picked up a cat. A very cute but naughty black kitten_. 

While the other BJ's were talking about this "unexpected" side of "pet-friendly Meian," Bokuto, Adriah and even Kiyoomi were getting curious about this "cat". Shion just stared at Meian and hummed in a dubious way. 

_[Inunaki is too quick to pick up what's really happening. He's different from the others. Ahhh, am I really grinning that much? If so… I'm sure Hinata-kun also knows "who" this "cat" is]._

Still, Shuugo managed to slip away from the barrage of questions about what had made him smile so much these past three weeks. Even with all the suspicion that he'd found a lover. For now. Before he left training with his teammates he took a bath as always. Or so he thought, again.

– _Shuugo._

_– What is it, Adriah?_

– _The fact that you are seeing someone is really showing._

– _Ugh, that much?_

– _Shuugo, really? You were spraying eau de parfum on your neck while we were talking! You never did that before! Even when Alisa was your girlfriend, you know?_

To prove Adriah's point, Shion appears, looking for his boyfriend. He joins in on the conversation. He too has noticed the parfum and the clothes.

– _I knew it. A "cat," huh? It's that black-haired guy, right? The one who is friends with Hinata. He seems like a conman._

– _He isn't a conman_!

– _Mhmmm… Defending your boyfriend, I see..._

– _He isn't my boyfriend either._

It's obvious you're interested in him! Shion and Adriah retort in unison. The couple standing before him, more than aware of the hints that indicate someone is interested in someone else. The same hints that Shuugo was blatantly ignoring.

⟩⟩⟩⟩⟩⟩⟩⟩⟩⟩

[Either way… Should I call or send a message to Kuroo-kun? If he is busy at work, messaging him would be better]. 

-› _Where are you? Can we meet today or are you busy? ‹-_

30 seconds later, his phone buzzed. An answer from Tetsurou.

-› _No, I just got out of work and was writing to ask about your plans when your message came_ ‹-

Shuugo looked at the message on his phone and smiled. Without thinking and instead of replying, he called.

-› _Mhmm… Wanna come to my house? Or go to yours? I dunno. This way we can relax more than in a hotel room_. ‹-

-› _Oh? A date night at home or something? Didn't know you were the romantic type, old man!_ ‹-

-› _You can't tell yet, but yeah, I am very romantic. And also very much what you need right now_ ‹-

-› _Someone is confident today~ ‹-_

Tetsurou was still talking with Shuugo when he noticed the silence on the other side of the call. Then two hands covered his eyes. A low rumble close to his ears spoke " _Guess who?_ " and even though it wasn't Shuugo's intention, it made Tetsurou shudder in anticipation. 

– _Sh-Shuugo_ …

– _You… C'mon, it's not the time to be like this. And since I don't want anyone else to see you like this, behave. Okay?_

Nodding, Tetsurou felt his heart sing and butterflies swirl in his stomach. He is demanding and needy, but more than that, he loves to receive an order that will be broken soon, and "being punished" actually is something that Kuroo enjoys a whole lot.

Finally reaching his house, Shuugo was on edge too. He didn't even wait for the door close as he slammed Tetsurou against the wall, panting after the rush to get home quickly, away from prying eyes.

Hot breathing mingled with the wet sounds of hungry kisses, while nimble hands made their way inside the fabric that was still in the way. Still protecting their bodies from each other's hunger. Both of them enjoying this moment as expected after three weeks. 

– _Shower… I need a shower. And I also want to prepare myself_.

– _I want to prepare you instead but the shower really should wait, Tetsurou. Because I want you right now._

Tetsurou agreed, feeling Shuugo's cock rubbing against his thigh. [Ahhh… I want you inside me so bad, too] Kuroo's thoughts to himself, whilst snuggling up to Shuugo.

– _Okay, but carry me to the bedroom_. 

– _Sure, but don't complain._

Right after saying that, Shuugo picked Tetsurou up and steadied him over his shoulder. He headed to the bedroom. There he gently put Kuroo down on the edge of the bed and started to undress himself.

Tetsurou's gaze on Shuugo, dazed by every motion, in his body. How big and sexy his hands were. He couldn't but help to think about those same hands, his fingers, working on his body soon. Kuroo's horny thoughts continued to wander around both Meian's body and hands, until a low chuckle came from above.

– _If you keep staring at my hands like this, you'll bore a hole through them you know? I need them to work, kitty_.

– _Shush, you. I can't help but be excited now, since we can't "blame the booze" like we did the first time._

– _And I really hope you don't run from me now. Because we have the whole weekend to treat each other. But just so you know… Stamina is my forte, hope that you're the same._

⟩ To be continued


	3. 3rd Tame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tetsurou Kuroo is reminded again why he nurtures a hidden jealousy against women, when Meian's ex-fiancée appears. Alisa Haiba, no less.  
> Shuugo also finally admits he is interested in Kuroo, in more than 'just casual flings'. But everything goes wrong before he says anything to Tetsurou.

Shuugo closed the distance between him and Tetsurou, and in any other moment, he could just start to strip his partner without previous ask. But this time, he wanted to enjoy. To know what he could and couldn't do with Tetsurou, his likes and dislikes.  
Very much bad for Tetsurou's anxiety, Shuugo decided to not mind. Not right now. Not when his urges are focused on hearing Tetsurou's moans soon.  
 _– Hey, what are you going to-_  
 _– Shhhh. Don't talk and let me do this already._

Shuugo put his finger over Tetsurou's mouth, and while he wanted to protest, his whines died in his throat seeing Shuugo's eyes. Lust, sheer lust reflected in black eyes. And Tetsurou was more than willing to drown himself in it.  
Sensing Tetsurou starving to be touched, the urge to tease him also grew. And so he did. Shuugo lifted his partner's legs over his shoulders, and started to kiss his feet first. Tetsurou's whole body trembled under those light kisses and bites, that were already reaching his thighs.  
 _[I want to... mark you as mine... so bad]._  
 _[I want you to mark me… to make me yours.]_

Between this mix of possessiveness and body worship, of limbs entangling together, they both thought the same, and even before the idea of reaching mutual agreement about that, they reached out to each other.  
Tetsurou didn't want to wait anymore and pulled Shuugo in his embrace, kissing the man fiercely as his mouth also got tired of waiting.

_– H-hurry and enter me already… Shuugo._   
_– Not yet. Let's not rush, okay? Today I'm going to enjoy you thoroughly._   
_Despite Kuroo's whining, Meian just ignored all of it while reaching for the plastic bag containing the condoms and lube they had bought beforehand._

Shuugo opened the lube, coating his fingers with the cool liquid while nimble hands found their way to caress Tetsurou’s entrance. And given the way the warm thighs trembled under his touches, he thought about how much he wanted this and also didn’t know. The feel of someone writhing and wanting more of him. To connect himself to another’s warmth.

Shuugo was tempted to taste everything in his partner. It's not like he hadn't experienced this urge before, but Tetsurou was really something else. It wasn't only his body; Shuugo liked Tetsurou's scent that reeled him in ever since the beginning, but he would never say how much he was whipped for a guy that smelled nice and was appetizing as wild strawberry.

His hands roamed over Kuroo's body, aimlessly, but with eyes focused on the way they elicited deep moans. Explore, kiss and caress that heated skin all over was everything Shuugo wanted more than ever, and if he was in Tetsurou’s place, he would also say “unfair” between sobbing gasps. But touching someone with care was something he learned in the most practical ways.

First, kisses were sweet but rough, taking their breath away. Shuugo sure knew how to give breathtaking kisses but didn’t expect to receive the same. And the little pecks and nibbles he received back made him groan. Barely noticed motions and yet it was enough to expose more of their bodies to each other.

_– Don’t think too much now… Shuugo. Just do me in the way you want to._  
Tetsurou smirked cocky at him, while his teary eyes said how he just wanted everything to happen already, to be entered soon.

_"And the magical word is…?"_ Shuugo said while kept teasing the entrance of Tetsurou’s hole, and sliding in and out of him, three fingers already. Smirk deepening at the sight of the whimpers and shudders left Tetsurou’s body every time he moved his fingers inside the man. Shuugo was enjoying seeing Kuroo submitting to him, and he started to hesitate less and less at the foreplay.

Tetsurou, on the other hand, started to get anxious. Not him disliking to be touched until he had dry orgasms. He was also glad that Shuugo cared enough to prepare him but Kuroo wanted to feel something thicker filling him. Pounding into him, deeper and deeper, twitching while shooting their load inside. He wanted everything.

_Hey, Daddy… I want you. Can’t I have you inside me already?_ Kuroo purred, slurring his words in a very seductive way. _"Fuck"_ he thought, shuddering under the provocative golden eyes that Tetsurou made. At the way their cheeks rubbed against each other.

Little nothings, for sure, something that he probably heard and did more than once, but it got him riled up. Even the way Kuroo's hands slid up and down his crotch made him groan and close his eyes at the touch.

And the way that Shuugo licked his lips made clear to Tetsurou he'd obtain what he wants. But that won’t be easy as Tetsurou thought it would be.

_– Your cock, I want your cock already._   
_– Then beg for it. Show to me how much you want it._

And so he did, despite the little pouting, by first closing the gap between the two of them. Tetsurou sat on Shuugo’s lap, in a way that his dick could be reached easily. Where he also could also tease Shuugo twice.

Tetsurou starts to nibble and licks Shuugo’s earlobes, enticing a groan of him. They both weren’t that conscious about being touch-starved, but being with each other made that clear as day how much they wanted to be there. Together.

Shuugo's hands quickly found Tetsurou's waist, in a way that he even wondered if some kind of magnet was there, to change the way they were sitting. The way his cock was throbbing for what felt like hours, finally gave Shuugo the urge to connect himself to Tetsurou. Deeper, thrusting his hips in sync and making him moan with every movement.

_– Can’t wait anymore._   
_– Huh?_   
_– Tetsu… Sorry, don’t know if I can be gentle._   
_– ...Tetsu? It was about time, ‘old man’._   
_– Yeah, yeah._

Tetsurou smirked against Shuugo’s lips, while his arms found their way around his neck. Their arousal noticeable in the way their tongues mingled, fighting for dominance in a place with no winner. Shuugo hastily unbuttoned his shirt, buttons popping off in the process but he didn’t care.

Without breaking their kiss, Kuroo pulls Meian along in the bed. But when he tried to change positions and get on his knees, Shuugo stopped.

_– Why are you getting in this position?_   
_– …_   
_– C’mon, can you tell me?_   
_– I’m a man. What if you… regret having sex with me now?_   
_– You thought I would be conscious of it? Really? AFTER ALL WE DID ALREADY??_   
_– YOU CAN LAUGH IF YOU WANT TO BUT I’VE ALWAYS HEARD THAT FROM GUYS LIKE YOU!!_

_“Damnit, why would I remember the assholes in my past now?”_ was the thought following the gasp that left Kuroo’s mouth. Shuugo sat on the edge of the bed and sighed; not because he was annoyed at what he heard, but rather for something he remembered. But Shuugo shrugged off for now, because he wasn’t the same as when Alisa was with him.

_– ...Can you look at me?_   
_– No_   
_– Then you don’t want to see how hard I still am, because of you?_   
_– I DON’T WANT TO ANYMORE! PLEASE, LEAVE!!_

Silence. Tetsurou’s angry tone made Shuugo freeze on the spot while trying to touch his man. He didn’t know what to do anymore, in this situation. But for all he knew, it would be better to get his clothes, wear them and leave. And so he did, quickly picking his scattered clothes around Tetsurou’s room, dressed himself and before leaving, said _“I’m going to call you later”_.  
Shuugo left without waiting for an answer, and never called. Tetsurou cried after, alone, waiting for one call that didn’t happen.

And so, three weeks soon have passed by without them seeing or talking to each other. Both focused on their jobs, but feeling empty enough to get scolded by their friends. Tetsurou got tired of Tora and Kenma’s advice to talk with Shuugo as soon as possible, instead of “being a lifeless cat” for another week.

Shuugo himself was dealing with Miwa and Alisa or both of them nagging at him. And the reason he was dealing with this shit right now was because Inunaki and Thomas called Alisa to help and drill some sense into him, since she knows him better.

_– Say, Shuugo._   
_– Hm?_   
_– You found a lover, right?_   
_– Why are you asking if you already know the answer?_   
_– Because Inunaki-chan said something, but I need the juicy details from you~_

Shuugo sighed, tired of all the pestering to ‘spill the tea’ situation. He was mad, at himself, for not solving the whole situation with Kuroo in these three weeks and now he had to deal with Alisa. Again.

_– Alisa, your wife won’t be jealous of you going out with me?_   
_– Miwa? Why?_   
_– Because I’m a man and your ex-fiancé, dummy_   
_– Oh, don’t worry. Miwa knows how much I love her, you know?_   
_– Hmm… Glad for you two, then_   
_– You should be honest with him, if you want Tetsu-kun to understand you._   
_– I don’t to hear that from you, Alisa_

Alisa got silent as Shuugo glared at her. She knew he isn’t bothered by what she was saying about him but rather for talking about Tetsurou and him. As if the woman that left him almost at the church’s door had any right to talk about what he had with Kuroo. _“Hey, Shuugo”_ , Alisa started, _“Don’t do the same thing I did before. I was wrong for not saying what I felt for Miwa, but you can do things right with Tetsu-kun.”_

He looked at Alisa, face finally letting go of the angry expression from the last 2 minutes ago. Shuugo raked his fingers through his hair, thinking and knowing Alisa wasn’t wrong but at the same time, she is the last person he’d wanted this kind of advice. “ _Okay, I give up. I was going to talk with him anyway, even without Shion and Thomas meddling”_ , he said with a huff. Damn him, but until when would he stop falling in love with smarty kitties? “ _Alisa, you finished your tea? I wanna go to his place. Now”._

Alisa laughed at him for being so fierce about someone else, a little mocking tone humming. “ _Yeah, I finished. And I want to pay my share on the bill. No ‘buts’, sir,”_ she said while gesturing at the waitress. _“So, how did you got acquainted with Tetsu-kun?”_ she asked, eyes full of expectation. “ _You… Always ‘juicy gossips first”, huh?_ ” he snickered. “ _We got acquainted some months ago, when Hinata-kun called some friends. Including his sponsor while he was in Brazil, Kenma Kozume; he was the one that invited Kuroo.”_

His smile deepened, thoughts full of a certain black kitty. Yeah, he was in love and he didn't want to let this remain unknown by Tetsurou. “ _Seems like you finally decided to confess to Tetsu-kun, you scaredy-cat”_ , Alisa grinned happily at Shuugo. Knowing he wasn’t afraid of knowing and loving someone again.

They paid the bill and left, Alisa linking arms with Shuugo. The perfect imagery of a _"normal happiness"_ that he couldn't have or give. 

Meanwhile, Tetsurou was standing outside the cake shop where he saw Shuugo and Alisa. Together. Shuugo smiling fondly at her, and from what he saw, the smile of a guy that already moved on.

He was going to Shuugo’s house and wanted to buy a strawberry shortcake from his favorite place, but before even entering the place, he saw Shuugo. With a woman he knew pretty well. And stopped on his tracks while the sound of the people around him seemed to fade away.

Tetsurou knew he couldn't compare himself to a woman for a long time, yet the jealousy of not being chosen despite hearing _“I love you”_ , hurt more. Way more when the woman that got his place was someone he knew pretty well. After all, who didn't know the Haiba Siblings in Japan?

They didn’t meet that day. And Tetsurou’s phone was out of reach.


End file.
